


Dream

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Reddie Exchange 2019, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Kept prisoner in a tower for thirteen years of his life, Eddie's hair stretches for miles. After a battle, Eddie mourns his dear friend.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Dream

“You were my new dream!” Eddie sobbed into Richie’s chest.

It was all unfair. Hair, his hair that had been grown out for years because his mother refused to let him see the world lay on the ground in heaps. Lifeless. Of course, it was never alive to begin with but it had the power to restore life and heal. Selfishly, his mother used that power for herself to stay alive and immortal so she could always be with her son to protect him. No. Protection wasn’t the right term for it all. Prisoner was a better word. And now that power to mend was gone. 

“Richie!” Eddie sobbed cuddling Richie’s lifeless body. The piece of glass that he had used to cut Eddie free from his chamber of hair was sitting at his side. Right when Eddie was going to mend the knife inflicted wound, with one quick cut, Richie set him free.

Eddie cried. It was quiet. His mother… was she? Eddie turned away when his mother tripped over the jumbles of hair, scrambling to grab something, calling out his name. And then she slipped up. He didn’t want to check near the window. No, Richie needed him. 

It was unfair! He was free. And Richie was… dead. No, no, no, no, NO! Just a day ago Richie was showing him the world. Eddie loved spending time with his friends who were known as ‘The Losers Club’. They accepted him as if they’d always known him. And he had the incredible opportunity to watch the beautiful fireworks for the first time on his thirteenth birthday.

All the colors that had been covered by dark shadows for years were brought out by Richie’s eccentric personality, exciting every opportunity in front of him. There was so much more. Not just the world, but for himself, too. Aside from how annoying he was at times, Richie was very patient, despite appearing impatient. And the way he stood by his side, fighting for him, or if he was beating himself down, Richie was always there.

Now, what was Eddie to do? Eddie had spent thirteen years alone in this tower cooped up with his overbearing mother bringing him supplies, and unneeded medicine for him, over-showering him with love and making him feel powerless. All while his hair kept growing and growing that it stretched across the room, over beams, that it was so hard for him to handle. How could she do something so vile to him? 

“Oh, Richie!” Eddie cried, shaking. 

Last night. It was only last night when they were sitting by the fire in the middle of the forest sharing their deepest fears, and opening up. Before that, they almost drowned in the little cave. And Eddie was even willing to die knowing that he had Richie by his side. 

Lifting his head up, Eddie stared into Richie’s lifeless face. His thick glasses slanted over his ears. “You’re so careless, Rich! How could you come back here?”

Tears falling from his eyes, one fell onto Richie’s cheek. Eddie cuddled with his dear friend again, resting his head against his chest. Last night when they somehow rolled into this position while they were sleeping, Eddie could hear Richie’s heartbeat. It was the most glorious sound he could ever listen to. To make the matter worse, his mind had to replay the moment as if Richie’s heart was actually beating. 

Wait a second…

“Hey, Eds…” Richie greeted, opening his eyes.

Eddie gasped, his tongue twisted, staring wide-eyed at Richie who opened his eyes, giving him a noogie, all his energy returning to his soul! “Richie! How-?”

“With everything that’s happened your guess is as good as mine!” Richie remarked smiling.

Hugging him, Eddie cried and cried. The knife wound was gone. “Richie, you are so stupid! You should have known what would happen if you came back here to help me! Didn’t my mom say that she would kill you? I told you that she never lies! You’re never going to learn, are you? When will it end?” he berated him.

Richie smiled mischievously. “Never.”

Since he was already smiling, Eddie slugged his friend. “Don’t scare me!”

“Hey, your hair is shorter,” Richie pointed out, looking up at him. He combed his hand through it, making Eddie whack his hand away. “Either that or you just got a face makeover!”

“Shut up, you asshole! You’re the one who needs a haircut!”

“I like it,” Richie said sincerely. “It’s you.”

Him. Looking towards the window again, he was free. The world… it was so big. He would take it one step at a time. With Richie that is.


End file.
